A game of Crown
by The crowned man
Summary: Un triple homicide à huis clos, une course poursuite dans les rues de Londres et John se pose des questions qu'il ne devrait pas, les têtes couronnées tomberont ou bien s'élèveront et le détective devra apprendre que l'orgueil précède la chute. Johnlock, une enquête menée tambour battant où les cœurs palpiteront au même rythme, accordant l'amour à la peur.
1. Mardi 09

**A game of crown**

**Auteur** : The crowned man

**Rating** : M (violence et lemon scènes de meurtre détaillées)

**Genre** : aventure/Romance (/policier)

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock holmes appartient a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série Sherlock diffusée sur la BBC appartient a ses créateurs Mark Gratiss et Steven Moffat. Vous retrouverez également des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres des romans policier, ce sont des inspirations et parfois même des hommages à certains auteur que j'apprécie. Je ne tire aucun profit de mon travail et ne possède que l'histoire que je vais vous conter.

**note de l'auteur** : Ma toute première fanfiction. Je remercie nathdawn pour le super travail de beta qu´elle a fourni. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos impressions je suis ouvert à la critique bonne ou mauvaise, su ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>John avait su avant même que sa voix n'émette le moindre son, qu'il commettait là une erreur impardonnable, il l'avait su avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, de la même façon que Pandore avait dû se douter de l'erreur monumentale qu'il commettait en ouvrant la boite que Zeus lui avait si injustement offert. Pourtant, malgré l'indéfectible résolution de son cerveau à se taire, ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement et le flot de diarrhée verbale qu'il ne pouvait contenir s'écoula hors de lui.<p>

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre idiot monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Si une personne ici souffre de troubles mentaux ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi ! »

Le doigt accusateur pointé vers son colocataire, appuyé par le vouvoiement qu'il avait apposé à l'autre homme, achevèrent la patience de celui-ci. John put voir très distinctement la surprise passer sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mue en une colère sourde. Mais avant que le détective ne put gratifier le blogueur de son génie acerbe par quelques remarques bien placées et à n'en pas douter extrêmement blessantes, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Ne dis rien, Sherlock ! Ne dis plus jamais rien ! Je pars ! »

Et il claqua la porte dans un grondement sourd, faisant trembler jusqu'aux fondations du 221b Baker Street. John s'engouffra dans le froid hivernal de Londres, il n'avait pas pris son manteau et le regretta aussitôt. Il hésita une seconde sur la direction à prendre puis sauta dans un taxi sans un regard en arrière. Il se fit violence afin de ne pas lever les yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre de son appartement où, à n'en pas douter, Sherlock devait l'observer avec minutie. Il demanda au chauffeur si ce dernier connaissait une adresse abordable pour passer la nuit, celui ci l'amena devant un hôtel à la devanture pittoresque. John soupira alors qu'il payait le taxi et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, il régla une chambre pour la nuit, imposant à l'agaçante petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de rentrer a la maison, de se taire. Non il ne rentrerait pas, pas cette fois, il grimpa d'un pas lourd les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Alors, et alors seulement, il s'autorisa à repenser aux événement qui l'avaient conduit ici.

_Mardi 09 janvier_

Tout avait commencé un mardi matin, il y avait de ça deux semaines, Lestrade avait déboulé comme une furie dans l'appartement, un sourire indubitablement figé sur ses lèvres.

« Un meurtre et quel meurtre, Sherlock ! Celui-ci devrait vraiment vous plaire »

Les deux colocataires l'avaient regardé dubitatifs, en effet le DI n'avait pas pour habitude de se réjouir de la mort et de ses frasques. Cependant, les semaines précédentes ayant été exemptes de toute affaire intéressante, Sherlock s'était montré particulièrement infect face aux forces de l'ordre qu'il avait littéralement harcelées.

John compris alors que le policier ne se réjouissait pas du meurtre mais bien de l'amélioration indéniable qu'aurait une bonne enquête sur l'humeur du détective consultant. Le blond laissa un petit sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il dut contenir presque immédiatement face à la mine renfrognée de son ami et colocataire qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi la subtilité des sentiments des forces de l'ordre.

Que le DI ait une réaction d'ordre émotionnelle qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas justifiée passe encore (c'est vrai, après tout Scotland yard ETAIT constitué d'incompétents) mais que son blogueur s'y mette également, ça, c'était un comble.

Lestrade lui expliqua les grandes lignes de l'affaire. Le détective conserva un visage impassible durant tout l'exposé, ce n'est que lorsque le DI quitta l'appartement que Sherlock exulta de bonheur et de joie à l'idée d'une enquête intéressante.

L'ancien militaire se prit à sourire tendrement face à l'innocence de son ami, il savait que l'homme ne se réjouissait pas de la mort mais bien de la perspective d'une affaire tordue et compliquée qui lui demanderait toute son attention et chasserait l'ennui durant quelques temps. Il fut également parcouru d'un étrange sentiment de fierté, Sherlock Holmes ne se montrait pas face aux gens, il n'avait laissé libre cours à sa joie que lorsque toute trace de vie humaine inférieurement intelligente avait quitté les lieux, mais John était toujours là et l'idée qu'il puisse être différent et important aux yeux du détective lui procura une satisfaction improbable. Depuis quand j jubilait-il ainsi à la perspective d'un peu d'attention ? Il eut un début de rire à cette pensée qu'il cacha par un toussotement nerveux, souhaitant a tout prix eviter la loupe de son ami qui ne manquerait pas de l'interroger sans vergogne.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent à la hâte et s'engouffrèrent dans le premier taxi venu. Ils furent déposés face à une vielle bâtisse qui avait dû, dans sa gloire passée, appartenir à une grande famille et dont ne subsistait à présent que la porte en bois d'acajou aux reliures finement travaillées, le reste de la façade était désespérément misérable. John ne pouvait que se sentir attristé face à la pauvreté de la maison qui avait dû imposer sa magnificence dans un passé lointain mais qui n'était à présent que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait pu être.

S'il fut sensible face à ce constat (et John douta que ce fût le cas), Sherlock n'en laissa rien paraître et s'engouffra dans la délabrée mais tout de même imposante bâtisse.

La maison était infestée de policiers en combinaison. Donovan fût la première à les remarquer, elle salua le « freak » d'une remarque acerbe qui sembla glisser sur l'imperturbable limier. Elle adressa ensuite un bonjour plus courtois à John alors que son colocataire se ruait déjà dans les escalier à la recherche de la scène du crime.

L'horreur avait eu lieu dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, la police s'était vue contrainte de forcer la porte, qui était fermée de l'intérieur. Un macabre décor s'imposa alors à eux, : deux corps inertes gisaient au sol. Le premier, celui d'une fille dans la force de l'âge dont la gorge avait été sauvagement étranglée, les traces de doigts encore visibles dans la bidoche claire de sa peau. Le second corps, celui d'une femme plus âgée était bien plus horrible, elle avait été démembrée, l'un de ses bras pendait mollement sur le côté du lit, retenu par les chaires de sa peau et John frissonna, l'os avait été disloqué mais le travail n'avait même pas été correctement fini. L'une de ses jambes en revanche était complètement arrachée, laissant un moignon immonde au niveau du bassin. Le buste du corps de la plus âgée des femmes reposait sur le lit, un masque d'horreur toujours imprimé sur son visage, la plus jeune reposait à même le sol.

John détacha ses yeux horrifiés des corps, tentant de contenir sa nausée, laissant son regard errer alentours. La pièce n'était qu'un effroyable capharnaüm, tout ou presque avait été mis à sac. La jambe manquante se trouvait non loin d'une imposante cheminée crachant sa suie dans la chambre. Sherlock fixait d'ailleurs cette dernière avec attention, un léger sourire moqueur ornant ses fines lèvres. John, le seul assez proche pour remarquer ce détail, sourit à son tour, pas qu'il eut particulièrement envie de rire, loin de là mais l'amusement de son colocataire avait toujours été une chose qu'il partageait et acceptait même dans des situations improbables.

S'il avait pris le temps de s'interroger, il aurait probablement trouvé cela perturbant, mais John ne prit pas le temps de se questionner, après tout il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, son ami souriait, il souriait. Il préférait se conforter dans l'idée qu'il agissait par mimétisme plus que par réelle conviction, cependant, une petite voix en lui prenait un malin plaisir à lui susurrer qu'il souriait parce que c'était un moment rare. Sherlock s'ennuyait très souvent, plongeait dans un état morose et dépressif et John ignorait bien souvent comment l´en sortir. Alors, juste de le voir heureux, John l'était aussi, malgré les circonstances. C'était ainsi entre eux, seulement eux deux et c'était très bien comme ça.

Lestrade le sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Deux victimes, la plus jeune Aileen Wuormos _(1)__,_ étudiante en vacances pour les fêtes à la maison familiale et la plus âgée, Irène Wuormos, sa mère, femme au foyer, nous ignorons où son mari, monsieur Thomas Wuormos, se trouve. »

Au fil des explications du policier, le sourire du détective s'affirma, ses yeux s'égayèrent et John sut immédiatement que se dernier allait jouer un coup de théâtre ahurissant, il allait même peut-être résoudre ce crime sur le champ (mais John en douta car il aurait alors arboré un visage contrarié). Comme un écho à ses pensée, l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança triomphant dans la pièce, imposant sa magnificence à tous et s'exclama d'une voix que seul John, qui le connaissait par cœur, put reconnaître comme théâtrale.

« Voyons Lestrade, nous savons où se trouve monsieur Thomas, quand cesserez-vous d'être aveugle à ce point ? » Un sourire plus fier s'imprima sur son visage au fur et à mesure que la mine du DI se décomposait « En fait, il se trouve ici avec nous ! »

Il écarta les bras dans un geste signifiant que c'était l'évidence même alors que les têtes se tournaient de droite à gauche, tentant de deviner où pouvait bien se trouver le père et mari de la famille. John toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention du détective sur lui et s'approcha afin de lui reprocher à voie basse.

« Sherlock, tu recommences, cesse donc de te faire prier et dis-nous où se trouve monsieur Wuormos. »

Le détective roula les yeux dans ses orbites et se déplaça avec aisance jusqu'à la cheminée, il regarda dans le conduit et s'exclama joyeusement.

« Trouvé ! »

Les policiers et John s'agglutinèrent dans l'âtre. et posèrent leur regard dans le conduit, Avec dégoût, ils constatèrent qu'un corps inerte entravait le conduit de la cheminée. Les membres enchevêtrés de feu monsieur Wuormos obstruaient complètement l'espace, son corps semblait avoir été poussé dans cet endroit insolite de force, et sa tête, dont les yeux étaient encore grand ouverts semblaient les regarder. Le cou complètement disloqué ne pouvait simplement pas être vu et il semblait dans cette position absurde qu'il n'en eut aucun.

Du brouhaha qui s'éleva parmi les hommes présents, John n'entendit que le dégoût manifeste de quelques fonctionnaires, il lui sembla même entendre une jeune recrue (à n'en pas douter) se précipiter hors de la pièce en courant, sommant qu'il lui fallait rendre son dernier repas. Il entendit cependant distinctement Lestrade s'étonner.

« Comment avez vous su ? »

Contre toutes attentes, et avant que Sherlock Holmes ne puisse prendre la parole, John le devança.

« La suie... »

Il avait dit cela pour lui-même et fût ainsi doublement surpris lorsque les yeux étonnés du DI et ceux de son colocataire se posèrent sur lui. Sherlock lui adressa alors un sourire franc et il sembla à John qu'il fut également admiratif, jamais son ami n'avait posé un tel regard sur lui. Il réservait ceux là aux quelques génies qui rencontraient son approbation et son admiration. L'ex-soldat se gorgea de fierté, il plongea ses prunelles dans celles du détective et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ainsi, c'était cela que d'être « vu » par Sherlock Holmes ? Il connaissait son regard dans bien des situations mais celui-ci n'avait jamais été pour lui, cette œillade-ci n'était pas une chose que n'importe qui pouvait obtenir. Oui, il avait surpris le limier et, à en juger par l'expression de fierté qu'arborait ce dernier, il l'avait très agréablement surpris. Il se perdait un peu plus dans ses iris argenté avant que la voie baryton de son ami ne le ramène sur terre.

« Exactement John, tu devrais penser à faire carrière comme enquêteur, tu serais certainement plus efficace que tous les policiers se trouvant ici réunis. »

Lestrade grogna quelque chose que John n'entendit pas, il se surprit lui-même à rougir, son ami n'était jamais démonstratif dans ses compliments ainsi, une telle réplique de sa part, c'était comme trouver l'objet de ses rêves sous le sapin de noël étant gamin. Et cette pensée, bien qu'elle eut pu paraître innocente, le troubla énormément. , John n'était pas un enfant et trouver un Sherlock Holmes sous le sapin n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi quelqu'un devait aspirer. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'un détective consultant sous le sapin ne lui déplairait absolument pas. Il se secoua et chassa cette idée de sa tête, de toutes façons ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à des trivialités comme celles-ci. C'était même tout à fait inopportun ! Sans doute l'horreur de la scène de crime l'obligeait à des pensées absurdes, oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Se concentrer, il fallait se concentrer.

Sherlock commença alors son étrange ballet, celui-là même que John l'avait vu répéter sur tant de scènes de crimes, il passa la chambre au peigne fin, observa minutieusement les corps, s'attarda un instant sur les marques de strangulation de la jeune fille, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu et il fit signe à John de venir à ses côtés. Le médecin s'exécuta et, à son tour se pencha sur le corps d'Aileen, les marques de strangulation étaient hideuses sur son cou d'ébène, mais une chose pourtant attira son œil exercé de médecin.

« C'est étrange, on dirait des marques post-mortem mais si c'est le cas, alors l'agresseur a vraiment voulu cacher cela. »

Il montra du doigt les marques et expliqua à Lestrade qui s'était fait plus que curieux à cette remarque, que l'absence importante de coagulation interne autour des traces de doigt expliquait sa pensée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que l'on avait du l'étrangler avec une force peu commune et très rapidement après la mort afin de dissimuler ce fait.

Sherlock hocha la tête et repartit inspecter les autres cadavres. Il se pencha sur le moignon de la matriarche ( au plus grand dégoût de Donovan qui préféra tourner les talons et retourner s'occuper d'un jeune policier dont l'estomac n'avait de toute évidence pas supporté la vue du cadavre du mari ). Il posa ensuite son regard sur quelques traces de suie avant de maugréer contre Scotland Yard qui avait « encore ruiné une magnifique scène de crime », puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, inspecta scrupuleusement son rebord avant de se diriger vers la porte, il l'observa un instant et prit la parole.

« La porte était fermée avant que vous ne trouviez les corps ? »

« Oui, nous avons dû la défoncer, des voisins ont entendu des cris vers 06h00 ce matin, mes collègues sont arrivés une heure après. » Il ne releva pas la petite moue dédaigneuse sur le visage du détective face à la lenteur de la réaction de la police. « La porte et les fenêtres étaient fermées de l'intérieur. C'est un véritable meurtre à huit clos. » Il laissa mourir sa phrase, avant de tenter un petit « Quelques pistes ? »

Le limier le regarda, tourna les talons et partit sur un tonitruant :

« Oui, il me faut vérifier quelque chose d'abord. »

* * *

><p>Je me suis basé sur un meurtre de la littérature pour une partie de l'intrigue, je vous révélerais lequel au troisième chapitre, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à tenter votre chance !<p>

**(1)** Aileen Carol Wuornos a été condamnée en 1992 en Floride pour le meurtre de 7 hommes. Quitte à inventer un personnage qui devait mourir autant que se soit quelqu'un qui le mérite :p cependant dans l'histoire c'est juste le nom dont je me suis servi. Ou pas vous verrez (je vais pas vous spoiler tout de même ! )

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, a bientôt pour la suite.


	2. jeudi 11

**Note de l'auteur** : on ne rentre pas encore dans le vif du sujet, j'essaye de mettre en place une réel intrigue, j'espère que j'y arrive pas trop mal. Encore une fois je remercie Nathdawn pour son excellent travail et dont les connaissances en médecines m´on permis d´éclaircir certains points sur ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonne lecture.

Merci Clélia :) woa ma toute première review sa me rend tout chose, bien content que tu te ravisse du climat entre nos deux protagonistes préférés j'essaye de mettre en place un quotidien et j'ai prévu d'amener le johnlock tout en douceur sans me presser :) je suis également ravi que tu aime ce début d'enquête (je fais beaucoup de recherches pour que sa ai l'air tordu et crédible ) tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce qui suit ! Pour le titre, bien entendu c'est effectivement une référence à Game of Thrones mais pas que, tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres suivants !

Merci a toi aussi Nath j´espère que la suite te plaira :)

Amelia theFujoshi Tellement de compliments d´un coup, mon ego ne s´en remettra pas ^^ Ravi que Sherlock te plaise, celui de la série est juste parfait j´essaye d´englober ce qui nous plait tous en lui ( oui on aime cet enfoiré imbu de lui même mais tellement génial ) et de le retranscrire, je suis plus un scribe qu´un auteur :P Félicitation pour le livre c´est bien celui auquel tu penses, il y aura d´autres affaires et donc d´autres occasions de tester tes connaissances sur les roman policiers. J´espère que je te retrouverais pour les prochains chapitre et que je saurais garder ton intérêt :)

Merci pour ton commentaire Asyliss j´espère que tu continueras a aimer et suivre cette histoire :)

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 11 janvier<em>

Ce matin-là, John s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, son colocataire n'avais cessé son tintamarre de la nuit, accordant tortures sur les cordes de son violon aux sons de ses pas sur le plancher grinçant (bien entendu, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de retirer ses chaussures afin d'alléger un peu le bruit ) et aux bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet d'expériences dont il refusait de connaître la nature. Deux jours que ça durait, John n´en pouvait plus, il se tenait à grand peine debout sans somnoler. À ce rythme, il se dit qu'il ne tiendrait jamais le choc.

Le blond se fit violence alors que l'eau de la douche commençait à couler sur ses muscles, encore groggy par le peu de sommeil dont il avait bénéficié. Après tout, le limier avait une enquête, il ne serait pas une menace pour lui-même dans les prochains jours et John lui-même se réjouissait de la perspective d'aller courir les tréfonds de Londres à la recherche de quelque criminel avec son ami à nouveau. Il soupira, tenta de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage dans l'espoir d'effacer un peu les cernes sous ses yeux, s'habilla et commença à descendre dans la pièce commune.

Sur le sofa, Sherlock était allongé, enfermé dans son palais mental, immobile et John jura intérieurement contre cet ami qui avait passé la nuit à l'empêcher de dormir pour se montrer aussi silencieux lorsqu'il était finalement éveillé. Cette pensée le fit tout de même sourire un peu, Sherlock n'était au final qu'un sale garnement ne tenant pas en place. Il prépara son thé et en fit un deuxième qu'il plaça machinalement sur le fauteuil face à lui. Lorsqu'il sortirait de sa transe, le limier viendrait s'asseoir et lui ferait part de ses théories et découvertes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'homme sur le sofa commença à manifester quelques signes de vie, il se releva et vint s'asseoir face au blond qui, à présent, lisait son journal. John regarda finalement son homologue, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'écoute, Sherlock »

Celui-ci lui sourit en retour, finit sa gorgée de thé puis planta ses yeux dans ceux du médecin.

« Parfait, il nous faut aller à st Bart pour observer les corps, mais j'ai bon espoir que la seule victime qui ait réellement de l'importance dans cette affaire soit la fille. Je me suis livré à plusieurs expériences et analyses de ses cheveux, hier soir. »

John grimaça, se rappelant la nuit qu'il avait passé, mais également sur le fait que le limier avait encore une fois subtilisé des éléments de l'enquête sans en avertir Scotland Yard. Il relativisa, une mèche de cheveux et un bout d'ongle ne seraient pas une grande perte pour la police.

« Il est évident que nous avons affaire à deux tueurs, l'un a tué la fille, l'autre au moins la mère et très probablement le père également. »

« oui... évidement... »

John restait dubitatif alors Sherlock reprit.

« Bien-sûr ! Les parents sont morts sous la force physique puissante de leur agresseur alors que la fille s'est vue injectée de la ricine. Je l'ai immédiatement remarqué grâce aux irritations oculaires, je n'ai fait que confirmer cette nuit. »

« Tu ''supposes'' pour Monsieur Wuormos ? »

Le détective consultant eut un demi sourire et continua.

« En effet, je n'ai pas pu correctement observer le corps de ce dernier mais, l'avoir poussé aussi loin dans le conduit n'a pu être fait que par quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort. »

John considéra un instant ce que son ami lui disait, mais un point le dérangeait.

« Mais il pourrait n'y avoir qu'un seul tueur, un homme assez fort avec une seringue de ricine sur lui, non ? »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu plus à cette remarque.

« Non, dans ce cas, il aurait également tué la fille grâce à sa force Herculéenne et non par le poison. J'ignore encore pourquoi elle a été étranglée post mortem mais je suppose que c'était dans une tentative de camoufler la vraie raison de sa mort : la ricine. Je sais également que le père lorgnait sa fille, j'ai remarqué dans sa chambre un nombre considérable de livres sur le complexe d'œdipe, couplé aux nombre ridiculement élevé de photos de sa fille, il devait également lui voler des affaires intimes, j'ai observé les tiroirs, ils comportaient tous un double fond ouvert, à en juger par les traces de raclures sur le côté, ils devaient être manipulés compulsivement. J'aurai plus de données après être allé voir les corps à la morgue, tu viens ? »

Le speech de Sherlock avait été rapide et John était hautement mal à l'aise, les histoires d'inceste étaient de celles qu'il avait le plus en horreur. Lui qui se voyait volontiers papa dans le futur ne pouvait imaginer que quiconque puisse se méprendre ainsi sur l'amour qu'un enfant devait recevoir et qui, selon lui, n'avait rien en commun à l'amour que l'on offrait à un amant, à une amante. Décidément, cette affaire prenait un tour qui le dérangeait de plus en plus alors que son ami semblait prendre les choses avec un détachement qu'il lui enviait.

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent et se mirent en route vers la morgue, le voyage en taxi se passa sans un bruit, ils arrivèrent à St Bart et le limier s'éjecta du véhicule sans un regard en arrière et laissa à John le soin de payer. Lorsque le soldat le rejoignit, il faisait du gringue à cette pauvre Molly dans l'espoir (à vrai dire ce n'était pas de l'espoir, il savait que cela fonctionnerait) de lui faire ressortir les corps pour qu'il puisse y jeter un œil. John soupira pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois ce matin-là. Il avait déjà entretenu Sherlock à ce propos, il lui avait pourtant patiemment expliqué que Molly était de toute évidence éperdue de lui et qu'il devait la faire souffrir à lui laisser miroiter ainsi la possibilité qu'il puisse l'apprécier en retour. Ce à quoi Sherlock avait rétorqué froidement qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'engouement qu'avait la jeune femme envers lui et qu'elle était de toute façon bien plus disposée à l'aider après un ou deux compliments. Ils s'étaient disputés ce jour-là à ce propos, chacun campant sur ses positions, puis John avait cédé, après tout, il cédait sans cesse aux caprices du détective consultant.

Ils arrivèrent face aux corps des trois victimes et le limier commença son inspection, il observa longuement le corps de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers les restes du père de famille. Son corps était complètement disloqué et des abrasions étaient visibles sur le côté de ses membres provoquées par la friction du corps poussé violemment dans la cheminée. Sherlock s'arrêta un instant à la base du cou qu'il observa attentivement.

« John ? »

« Oui Sherlock ? »

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce que sont ces marques ? Il me faut un deuxième avis. »

Sherlock pointait du doigt une des traces de brûlure dans le cou. John l'observa un instant, quelque chose clochait, il y avait les traces de frictions mais perdue au milieu d'elles, une marque plus petite, plus discrète se démarquait. Une cicatrice chirurgicale.

« C'est étrange Sherlock, on dirait une marque post-opératoire. Placée à la base du visage ainsi, cela pourrait vouloir dire que... »

Le détective consultant sourit un peu avant de lui couper la parole.

« Exactement John, des traces de chirurgie plastique. »

« Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier ? »

« Simplement que cet homme n'est pas Monsieur Wuormos, il a dû subir de grosses interventions chirurgicales afin de ressembler trait pour trait au père de famille. »

« Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Et où donc se trouve monsieur Wuormos dans ce cas ? »

Sherlock dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillaient à l'idée de la chasse à venir et John se fit la réflexion qu'il était beau ainsi. En réalité, il n'était jamais aussi vivant et bien portant que lorsqu'un enquête lui tenait à cœur ( même si à cœur n'était pas réellement le mot pour Sherlock). Le soldat secoua la tête, les pensées futiles telles que celles-ci ne l'aideraient pas beaucoup, elles aideraient encore moins Sherlock à résoudre l'affaire. Le brun finit son inspection des cadavres plus rapidement puis revint vers son colocataire.

« Bien. », dit-il. « Nous allons avoir un mot ou deux avec le docteur de mademoiselle Wuormos »

« Son docteur ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« John, je sais que tu n'as pas mon talent mais tout de même, la piqûre, celle qui devait contenir la ricine, à été faite sur son bras à un endroit que tu devrais reconnaître comme évident en tant que médecin, de plus... », il tendit un rapport d'autopsie à John, « … l'autopsie à mis en évidence des tissus congestionnés par la grippe dans les bronches du faux père, des mouchoirs et des médicaments trainaient un peu partout chez eux. Il devait être malade et les femmes de la famille se sont faites vacciner, vaccin qui à été fatal à mademoiselle Wuormos. Le nom de leur médecin traitant est dans le dossier, allons-y ! »

Le détective réajusta son col et fit demi-tour sans attendre son ami qui le rejoignit aussitôt, ils montèrent dans un taxi et annoncèrent leur destination. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, John n'avait certes pas le talent intellectuel de son ami mais il tentait tout de même de percer le secret de ce bien étrange meurtre. Il ne pouvait y avoir que le médecin de famille qui pouvait avoir commis le meurtre d'Aileen Wuormos, dans ce cas pourquoi sa mère était-elle également morte, et surtout qui était cet homme qui s'était fait passer pour Thomas Wuormos et qui en était mort ? Où pouvait donc se trouver le vrai Thomas Wuormos ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Il décida intérieurement qu'il leur faudrait retrouver le père de famille au plus tôt et comme un écho à ses pensées, Sherlock lui répondit tout haut.

« Tu as raison John, il se peut que je me soit mépris et que Monsieur Wuormos soit d'une importance capitale dans ces meurtres, j'ai besoin de données supplémentaires, puis, nous le retrouverons. »

« Sherlock ?! Mais comment ? »

Le détective sourit, dieu qu'il aimait lorsque John s'émerveillait face à ses déductions.

« C'est évident John, tu réfléchis toujours sur le premier sujet qui te saute au visage, tu repensais donc certainement à la jeune fille puisque tu es un homme plein de compassion, puis tu as dû penser méthodiquement, comme le soldat que tu as été, aux raisons de sa mort et certainement, tu as divagué sur son père et sur l'homme qui, dans la mort au moins, s'est fait passer pour tel, bien-sûr ce n'était qu'une hypothèse jusqu'à ce que tu me confirmes à l'instant sa véracité. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, ils savaient tous les deux que les déductions de Sherlock émerveillaient le soldat, mais également qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Ils ne savaient cependant pas encore que tout ne faisait que commencer.

OoO

Les deux hommes arrivèrent chez le médecin de famille assez rapidement, ils frappèrent à la porte et seul le silence leur répondit. Sherlock, dans sa nature infiniment patiente, commença à éructer après une bonne dizaine de seconde contre cet hôte qui ne répondait pas et s'engagea dans un tour de la maison. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'appeler John ; de la fenêtre du salon, il avait repéré une masse informe gisant sur le sol. John passa un rapide coup de téléphone à l'inspecteur Lestrade , Sherlock cmme a son habitude ignora les usages dans de telles situations et crocheta la serrure avant l´arrivée des forces de l´ordre. John n'eut d'autre choix que le suivre. Le corps du docteur gisait à même le sol, une arme dans la main droite. Un trou béant dans la tempe. John se pencha sur le corps et l'examina.

« Blessure par balle à la tête, il présente des traces de poudre sur les mains et la brûlure du canon sur la plaie laisse à penser au suicide »

Sherlock fit un geste dédaigneux de la tête et se saisit d'une feuille de papier traînant non loin du mort, il récita à voie haute.

_« Hier, alors que je vérifiais ma trousse de soin, j'ai constaté une chose étrange__, __ En voulant jeter la seringue que j'avais utilisé sur une de mes patientes, j'ai remarqué un curieux dépôt qui avait décoloré le piston de l'une d'elle. Ce matin-là, je n'avais vacciné qu´une jeune fille. __Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital St Bart où j'ai fait demander des analyses__, j'y ai un ami qui me devait un service__, il en a résulté __le lendemain__ que la seringue contenait un très puissant et virulent poison. __Au même moment, je découvrais dans la presse__ la mort de ma jeune patiente. A quiconque lira cette lettre, il faut me croire, j'ignorais ce que contenait cette seringue. Je ne peux cependant pas vivre avec le meurtre d'une jeune fille sur la conscience. »_

Sherlock ignora le reste de la lettre où l'homme se confondait en excuses et regrets, il inspecta le corps et un rapide coup de téléphone à Molly à l'hôpital lui confirma la véracité de cette lettre. Le docteur s'était tué après avoir provoqué la mort de sa patiente. Sherlock eut un sourire, il demanda tout de même à Molly l'ordre chronologique des morts de la famille puis raccrocha, un sourire plus grand encore imprimé sur ses lèvres. Il fit signe à John de le suivre. Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison et John ronchonna.

« Je n'y comprends plus rien, le docteur est mort, l'affaire se complique, Sherlock. »

Le visage du limier s'éclaira à nouveau.

« Au contraire John, je pense à présent connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, elle sera réglée demain dans l'après-midi. »

John manqua de s'étrangler mais il demanda tout de même.

« Pourquoi ne pas partager tes déductions maintenant ? »

Sherlock lui sourit et évoqua son sens inné de la théâtralisation puis il embarqua dans un taxi avec son ami de médecin pour le 221b. Avant de rentrer chez eux, il passa par les faubourgs et mit en place son réseau de SDF, il donna une somme grotesque et élevée à une jeune mendiante puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>Je sens déjà s'élever le chant de la colère chez les lecteur(trices) pro inceste alors mettons les choses au claire, John est un Anglais de bonne situation, il est souvent vindicatif quand à ceux qui brisent les bonnes meurs et dans cet esprit là sa réaction me paraît tout à fait justifiée face à la situation du père et de sa fille en fait j'ai eu l'idée de faire sa après avoir vu le film kiss kiss bang bang, ne cherchez pas une réponse pour la suite de l'enquête dans le film vous n'en trouverez pas. (mais si vous n'avez rien a faire regarder le une bonne façon de perdre une heure de sa vie :) )

**.**Pour la ricine, qui est le poison utilisé j'ai beaucoup cherché quel poison était extrêmement dur à détecter, si celui ci vous semble impossible ou bien trop tiré par les cheveux faites moi part de vos remarque sur la question :)

**.**Vous remarquerez que les deux protagonistes principaux (souvent du point de vue de John) sont souvent dans des phases de conflit pourtant vous ne vous êtes pas trompé c'est bien une histoire avec du johnlock j'aimerais juste poser les bases de leur vie commune où, soyons honnête notre bon détective en fais souvent voire des vertes et des pas mures à son soldat préféré. :)

**.**Bien entendu je m'inspire du Sherlock de la série éponyme pour mes personnages mais étant un fan du personnage en tant que tel et considérant qu'il à toujours fait preuve d'un sens du théâtre et du mystère très développé je pense que sa volonté à ne pas dévoiler les tenants et les aboutissants de l'enquête tout de suite est crédible. Vous vouliez la résolution de cette enquête tout de suite ? Ho aller, vous n'êtes pas Sherlock Holmes :p


	3. Vendredi 12

De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (en fait pour un nouveau chapitre plus tôt). Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente pour ce chapitre, on avance dans l'enquête amusez vous bien et bonne lecture !

Merci a Nathdawn pour son exeptionel travail de beta sur ce chapitre :)

Merci Clelia pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir j'espère continuer à te faire rire ^^

Asyliss content que mon histoire te plaise, cette enquête était assez glauque en effet ce ne sera pas toujours le cas mais bon quand on travail avec des cadavres comme sherlock le fait on prend le risque de voir des trucs pas propres :p

odea nigthingale merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

bonne lecture à vous

* * *

><p>Vendredi 12<p>

John reposait sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, il n´avait put les fermer de la nuit. Encore une fois, l'impossible Sherlock Holmes lui avait dérobé de précieuses heures de repos. Il avait ressassé leur affaire encore et encore, cherchant désespérément une solution. À chaque fois que le sommeil faisait mine de l´étreindre dans un répit amplement mérité, ses questions l´assaillaient plus violemment encore. Il n´avait pas la moindre petite indication quant à la solution de cette énigme. Alors, il avait ruminé toute la nuit. Foutu Sherlock qui venait de ruiner une autre de ses précieuses nuits !

Il descendit dans le salon, Sherlock n´y était pas, son manteau et ses chaussures étaient toujours dans la pièce, il n´était donc pas sorti. John s´arrêta une seconde, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et la cuisine, pas de trace du détective. L´ex-soldat appela son ami, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

À cet instant, John sentit très clairement les minuscules cellules de son cerveau se connecter entre elles, il sentit l´infime impulsion électrique connectant ses synapses, il sentit clairement la façon dont son cerveau le menait de l´ignorance à la création la plus dangereuse de l´humanité : une idée. Sherlock se trouvait probablement dans sa chambre, il lui arrivait parfois de s´y enfermer pour faire les cent pas, mais alors, John l´aurait entendu. Aucun bruit ne pouvait signifier qu´une seule chose et bien que cela lui sembla impossible (mais Sherlock lui avait dit une fois que lorsque toutes les théories possibles avaient été écartées, il devait envisager l´impossible), il dût se rendre à l´évidence : Sherlock dormait.

De la même façon qu´un condamné acceptait la mort, John sentit distinctement 5 stades traverser son esprit : le déni : Sherlock ne dormait jamais, il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir; La colère : comment pouvait-il même penser à dormir alors que lui avait veillé les trois derniers jours durant par sa faute ?!; La négociation : peut être, s'il le laissait dormir, le détective se montrerait attentionné et le laisserait, à son tour, profiter d´une nuit complète ?; La tristesse : pauvre lui ! Pauvre petit homme qui manquait si cruellement de sommeil ! Et enfin l´acceptation : Sherlock dormait, il était humain après tout.

John poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de son colocataire,un endroit intime où jamais il n'entrait. Le brun était étendu sur son lit, sa respiration faisait lentement monter et descendre son plexus en rythme régulier. Le médecin laissa ses yeux courir sur le visage de son ami, il semblait si serein, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son front généralement plissé par une fossette de réflexion ou de protestation était relaxé. Ce tourbillon de chaos et d´action que représentait le détective lorsqu´il était éveillé avait laissé place à une quiétude que John ne put jamais imaginer voir un jour sur le visage de cet homme.

Il resta là, sur le pas de la porte, à observer le visage fin et détendu du brun pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. L´espace d´un instant, l´idée qu´il se trouvait là, à regarder sommeiller son colocataire sans vergogne le mit un peu mal a l´aise. Il reprit contenance, se disant que son intérêt soudain face à la silhouette du génie n´était dû qu´au caractère singulier de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

À contre cœur, il tourna les talons lorsqu´il entendit le sifflement typique de l´eau en ébullition dans la bouilloire. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, se prépara un thé et s´empara du journal du matin que madame Hudson devait avoir eu la bonté de leur apporter plus tôt. Il tenta de lire les nouvelles mais ne parvenait simplement pas à se concentrer sur les caractères noirs sur blanc du papier, son esprit le ramenant sans cesses dans cette vision surréaliste de son colocataire endormi. John se sentait en réalité quelque peu ému d'avoir surpris le petit génie dans un de ses rares moment d'abandon. Après tout, qui pouvait se targuer de l'avoir vu ainsi ? Si serein, presque fragile ? Ses parents, Mycroft sans doute et encore, seulement quand il était enfant. Aux yeux du reste du monde, Sherlock était juste un sociopathe en continuelle représentation et ''fragile'' était bien le dernier adjectif qu'on eu put lui apposer. Aussi, lui se sentait comme privilégié, il n'avait ouvert qu'une porte mais qui avait symbole de coffre-fort.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le détective consultant se décida enfin à émerger de sa chambre, John eut à peine le temps d´apercevoir son visage encore groggy par le sommeil qu´il s´était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Quand enfin il en ressortit, il était frais comme un gardon, son costume tiré à quatre épingles. D´un pas nonchalant, il vint s´asseoir dans le fauteuil, face au médecin et joignant ses mains sous sont menton, il prit la parole.

Bonjour John, mauvaise nuit on dirait.

Ce n´était pas une question et John maudit son colocataire qui ne devait pas se douter le moins du monde qu´il était la raison de son manque de sommeil. Mais avant qu´il ne put s´en plaindre, le limier reprit.

Bien, Lestrade devrait nous attendre à la demeure du médecin familial, allons y.

Là encore, ce n´était pas une option, le détective se ruait déjà dans les escaliers et John se contenta de prendre son manteau avant de s'engouffrer dehors, il héla un taxi et monta dedans. Sherlock ne le suivit pas directement, il s´arrêta face à une sans-abri faisant la manche devant le 221b Baker street, John put voir qu´elle lui remettait un bout de papier, cela ne signifiait qu´une chose : après une longue et terrible nuit d´attente, il allait connaître le fin mot de cette horrible histoire.

OoO

Contrairement à ce qu´aurait put croire le docteur, la maison du médecin semblait déserte de l'extérieur. Il n´y avait pas de voiture de police, pas même le reconnaissable ruban jaune et rouge interdisant le passage aux curieux avides de morbide et de macabre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et se rendirent au salon où le silence et Lestrade en personne les accueillirent.

-Bien excellent !, s´exclama Sherlock. Nous pouvons commencer.

Ses yeux devinrent froids comme l'acier, miroirs de sa stupéfiante intelligence s´écoulant de son cerveau jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres. John pouvait sentir venir les explications. Dieu qu´il aimait ça ! Le génie ruisselant du détective, le transcendant un instant d´un simple mortel à un être de grâce qui lui faisait entrevoir la vérité, peu importe sa nature. Le talent exceptionnel qui le faisait passer de l´ignorance à l´évidence la plus enfantine, de l´infiniment petit à l´infiniment grand.

Vous avez apporté les plans de la chambre du meurtre, Georges ?

Gregory et oui, je les ai, les voilà. Maintenant, dites-moi Holmes, comment le tueur est-il entré et sorti ?

Vraiment ? Vous n´avez même pas pu déterminer cela ? Pourquoi donc Scotland Yard continue à vous payer ?

John lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard réprobateur, le génie avait toujours tendance à dépasser les bornes.

C´est trop ?, demanda-t-il un peu incrédule.

Continue, lui indiqua John

La police est arrivée sur les lieux du crime une bonne heure après les faits, ils ont dû défoncer la porte mais elle n´avait pas été crochetée auparavant, le tour de la serrure était exempt de toutes marques d´effractions, j´en ai alors déduit que le tueur. s'était échappé autrement.

Sherlock désigna le plan du doigt, il n´y avait que trois sorties envisageables : La porte fermée, la fenêtre également close et la cheminée bouchée par les restes du faux monsieur Wuormos.

La cheminé est également à exclure, le corps de notre faux père ayant été poussé par en bas, les membres dans le conduit avaient une position impossible pour un tueur étant passé en premier puis ayant tiré le corps, donc il n´a pu sortir que par la fenêtre. Fermée de l´intérieur, c´est une ancienne fenêtre surplombée par une lucarne qui était rabattue mais pas scellé de l'intérieur, le bois était un peu écorché sur le bas de la lucarne.

Le policier de Scotland Yard fronça les sourcils.

Oui mais cette lucarne est bien trop petite pour laisser passer un homme entier.

Ne soyez pas ridicule Lestrade, bien-sûr qu´il n´est pas passé par la lucarne, il est passé par la fenêtre, elle se ferme en remontant la poignée, c´est la seule de la maison qui se ferme ainsi c'est pour ça que la famille a été assassinée dans cette pièce précise, j´ai retrouvé de très petits morceaux de fils dans le bois écorché de la lucarne, et la poignée était couverte de poussière à la base sauf en trois endroits, trois endroits où elle à été enroulée puis le tueur a ouvert la fenêtre, et est sorti en laissant la lucarne entrouverte puis a simplement tiré sur le fil pour remonter la poignée. Le fil a fermé la fenêtre de l´intérieur et quelques fibres sont restées accrochées dans le bois de la lucarne, ensuite, le tueur n´a eu qu´a faire pression sur le mécanisme bloquant le lucarne pour qu´elle ne retombe sur elle-même fermant ainsi la pièce donnant l´impression aux simple d´esprits que le meurtrier pouvait passer au travers des murs.

Incroyable !

Les yeux de John brillaient, le limier avait toujours cet effet lors de ses déductions, il irradiait le monde de mille feux.

C´est tout bonnement incroyable Sherlock, pourtant je me tenais là près de toi tout ce temps mais je n´avais rien vu !

« Tu regardes John, mais tu n´observes pas. » (1)

Le brun releva le col de son manteau, Le médecin savait que ce geste représentait l´équivalent d´un gros paon dans un zoo déployant ses plumes pour impressionner, oui Sherlock était un frimeur, et quelque part John aimait cela, le génie était un homme et pour le blond, cette constatation était toujours une source de soulagement infini.

Bien, j'ai d´abord pensé que le centre de cette enquête était Aileen, la jeune fille, cependant, il se trouve que j'étais dans l´erreur. Pas complètement en réalité mais, le centre de cette histoire se trouve être le père. John, je t'avais déjà expliqué le désir malsain que nourrissait le père à l´égard de sa fille, n´est-ce-pas ? C´est simple, il y a deux tueurs, l´un d´entre eux était le médecin qui, par accident, a assassiné la seule victime qui n´était pas sensée mourir. L'autre, un professionnel engagé par le vrai père.

Le DI et John le regardèrent incrédules, ils allaient soumettre leurs questions au détective consultant mais celui-ci ne leur laissa pas le temps.

Pas le temps pour vos questions maintenant.

Le plus jeune des Holmes regarda sa montre rapidement.

Je termine, voulez-vous ? À la morgue, nous avons vu que le cadavre de monsieur Wuormos n'était pas celui de monsieur Wuormos mais plutôt celui de Mike Jefferson, j´ai retrouvé son identité grâce à sa montre. Un objet d´une qualité bien trop haut de gamme pour lui mais également pour le père de la famille, le cadavre portait les vêtement de Thomas Wuormos mais ce n´était pas le genre de vêtements qu´il a l´habitude de porter, ses chaussures étaient de bonne facture pourtant, elles étaient en bien trop mauvais état, preuve qu´on les lui a données mais qu´il n´y avait aucun lien affectif entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, monsieur Jefferson devait avoir de bonnes raisons d´accepter de subir une lourde intervention chirurgicale pour se faire passer pour le père de famille. Si le lien qui unit ces hommes n'était pas affectif alors, il était probablement financier, et monsieur Jefferson se sera acheté une montre de choix avec l'argent touché. Il ne me restait plus qu´a contacter quelques joailliers, trouver le nombre réduit d'hommes ayant achetés ce modèle et vérifier leurs comptes bancaires pour tout mouvement d'argent suspect : Mike Jefferson, acteur raté et fauché.

Mais pourquoi se compliquer autant la vie avec un sosie ?, demanda Lestrade, les sourcils froncés et qui peinait à suivre.

Sherlock soupira d'avoir été interrompu alors que tout lui paraissait si limpide. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient t'ils simplement pas réfléchir ?!

C'est l'évidence même ! Pour disparaître ! Si ''Thomas Wuormos'' est mort, qui le cherchera ? Maintenant, un homme au complexe d´Oedipe fortement prononcé veut pouvoir obtenir sa fille sans éveiller ses soupçons, il paye un homme afin de prendre sa propre place dans le cercle familial mais ce n´est qu´un leurre, alors Thomas Wuormos doit se débarrasser de lui, de lui et de sa femme qui est devenue un obstacle pour son amour imaginaire avec sa propre fille. Il paye donc un professionnel pour les assassiner dans un crime impossible. Mais il y a eu une erreur, Aileen n´était pas sensée mourir, elle n´était pas sensée se trouver chez eux à ce moment-là, elle ne venait que pour les vacances. Il est aisé de supposer que notre tueur, qui n'a de professionnel que le nom, a contaminé le vaccin contre la grippe rapporté de la pharmacie avec la ricine, poison quasi-indétectable. Le crime aurait pu être parfait... sauf qu'Aileen en a eu besoin aussi... et que ce n'est pas la mère qui l'a eu. Cette erreur pourrait expliquer la rage du crime, l'assassin n'a pas supporté d'avoir failli.

Alors, où est passé le vrai père ?, demanda John.

Si vous étiez allé si loin pour filer à l´anglaise avec quelqu'un et que vous appreniez… je ne sais pas moi, par les journaux par exemple, que le médecin de votre fille va être radié de l'ordre médical pour faute professionnelle. Il n´est pas nécessaire d´être un génie pour faire le rapprochement, ainsi donc, l'endroit où vous seriez le plus susceptible de vous rendre serait…

Sherlock n´eut pas à finir sa phrase que les trois hommes entendirent un bruit venant de la porte de derrière, quelqu'un était en train de la forcer. Il regarda les deux hommes face à lui qui avaient déjà compris très exactement qui cet incongru visiteur devait être. Lestrade se saisit de son arme et, accompagné du détective et du médecin, se rendit à pas feutrés en embuscade près de l´entrée. Il y eut un grand fracas quand elle céda et Thomas Wuormos pénétra tel une furie dans la maison, omettant de prendre des précautions, si sûr de lui qu´il était de surprendre le médecin de famille qu'il ignorait déjà mort. Le DI le tint en joue et attira son attention avec autorité.

Monsieur Thomas Wuormos, je suppose ? Vous êtes en état d´arrestation pour violation de domicile, association de malfaiteur et meurtre avec préméditation ! Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Mettez-vous face au mur, les mains sur la tête.

L´homme fût simplement trop surpris pour réagir et se laissa faire docilement pourtant, une fois les menottes passées, il sembla réaliser sa situation.

Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est l´assassin de ma fille ! Il doit payer pour ce qu´il lui a fait !

Le regard de John se fit dur, il rétorqua sèchement que le médecin de famille s´était en réalité suicidé lorsqu'il s´était rendu compte de son impardonnable méprise. L´arrestation se passa rapidement et le soldat fut vite entraîné à la suite de son colocataire qui disparaissait déjà dans un taxi. Une chose ou deux le dérangeaient dans le scénario de son ami.

Dis-moi, Sherlock ? Pourquoi penses-tu que ce n´est pas Monsieur Wuormos qui a tué lui-même sa femme et son sosie, et puis, comment a-t-il pu lire dans le journal que le médecin de famille allait être radié de l´ordre puisque en réalité, il était déjà mort ?

Un sourire inquiétant illumina le visage de son ami.

Un homme comme Monsieur Wuormos ? Haha, tu l´as vu John ? Cet homme n´aurait jamais pu penser à un meurtre aussi ingénieux. Refoulé compulsif, la manche droite d´un addict de la pornographie, une faible estime de soi et un petit QI. Et tu penses que c'est un génie du crime audacieux ? (2) Quand au journal, c´est moi. Le rédacteur en chef du Sun me devait un petit service.

John opina du chef et tenta de récapituler les informations que la dernière demi-heure lui avait apportée.

Alors le père avait payé un homme pour prendre sa place au sein de la famille, puis il a engagé un tueur pour assassiner sa doublure et sa femme, lui laissant le loisir de séduire sa propre fille. Mais il y a eu un problème et le médecin de famille a accidentellement tué la fille avec du poison. C'est bien ça ? Mais alors le tueur court toujours non ?

Oui mais nous allons l´attraper.

Comment, Sherlock ?

Grâce à ceci !

Le détective sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et John reconnut la petite feuille qu´une mendiante lui avait donné le matin même. Leur journée était loin d´être terminée.

* * *

><p>1. La grande phrase de Sherlock que j'emprunte ici ^^<p>

reprend la conversation qu'on John et Sherlock dans l'episode scandale in Belgravia, je l'adapte juste pour mon histoire :)

3. "why can't people think ?" Episode 1 saison 1

a bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Sherlock et John. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review je les lit et y répond avec grand plaisir :)


	4. Vendredi 12 (après midi)

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, pour commencer merci à tous et à toutes pour l'attention que vous semblez porter à cette histoire, j'ai reçu plein de commentaires positifs. Vraiment désolé pour l'attente (que j'aimerais imaginer insoutenable pour vous ^^" ) j'ai déménagé à Londres, la bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que maintenant je connais les lieux que fréquente Sherlock comme ma poche, j'espère que sa me permettra de rendre l'histoire plus intéressante et vraisemblable.

Une fois encore, milles merci à Nathdawn pour sa correction, pensez en lisant que si sa vous plaît ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à moi mais également grâce à elle qui sait toujours m'aiguiller dans mes narrations.

**Nathdawn** : merci pour tes review assidues. Content que l'affaire soit compliqué pour te perturber. Bonne lecture.

**Clelia** : Ma toute première review était de ta part alors je suis en quelque sorte encore plus heureux que tu continue à lire et à apprécier cette histoire, j'essaye toujours de glisser quelques petites phrases pour égayer tes lecture. Bonne lecture.

**Miss Sadik** : Merci pour ta review et pour ces beaux compliments. Ravis que l'histoire de base te plaise, pour répondre à ta question cette histoire est plus ou moins intemporelle, si tu tiens à la placer dans un contexte temporel à la série elle se passe après l'épisode 1 de la saison 1, ensuite l'histoire va évoluer comme un alternatif à ce qui se passe dans la série. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. Bonne lecture.

**Raito** : Merci pour ton message, Hou j'espère que je pourrait continuer à te faire vibrer comme sa sur la suite la suite risque de te paraître un peu plus sombre mais arme toi de courage, la tendresse viendra aussi surement que le soleil viens après la pluie. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>John regarda la devanture de l'hôtel face à eux. Le quartier n'était pas des plus réputés, le logement face à eux ne devait pas en faire partie non plus. Le médecin soupira, pourquoi ne se retrouvaient-ils jamais à enquêter dans des palaces ou dans des endroits agréables ? Une fois dans le hall, Sherlock se mit dans son rôle, il était un acteur hors pair et John prenait toujours un plaisir non dissimulé à le voir changer de visage de la sorte.<p>

- Bonjour Monsieur.

offrit t-il de son plus beau faux sourire. Et il reprit avant même que le réceptionniste ne puisse l'interrompre :

- Je souhaite prendre une chambre pour la nuit, la 220 fera l'affaire je suis déjà venu ici, elle était parfaite.

- Je suis désolé la 220 est déjà prise, je peux vous proposer la 222, elle est libre, se trouve au même étage et est sensiblement la même. »

- Parfait, je la prends.

- J'aurais besoin de votre nom.

- John Watson.

John crut s'étrangler, il reprit contenance face à la mine renfrognée du réceptionniste et lui offrit ce qui lui sembla être un sourire chaleureux mais ses méninges, elles, éructaient à l'encontre de son impossible colocataire. Il avait osé se servir de son nom lors d'une enquête ! Une petite enquête affaire passe encore mais là, ils se trouvaient a la poursuite d'un tueur à gage. Un homme dont le travail consistait à éliminer des gens et Sherlock venait tout naturellement de se servir de son sobriquet. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu son nom de famille, pas la moindre syllabe. Mais il n'était pas, malheureusement pour lui, au bout de ses peines. Puisque le maître d'hôtel reprit :

- Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre hôtel messieurs, je me dois cependant de préciser que nous sommes un établissement tranquille et que tout dérangement sonore vous sera reproché.

Si cette réflexion n'avait pas été accompagnée d'une œillade entendue de la part du réceptionniste, le médecin ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas, il semblait que le monde entier prenait continuellement un malin plaisir à le tourner en bourrique de la sorte. Par réflexe, il se retourna vers l'homme et déclara sans préambules :

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple !

Le détective n'accorda aucune attention à cet incident, pas que John eut pu espérer le contraire de toutes façons. Ils se rendirent à l'étage de leur chambre et alors seulement, John laissa exploser sa colère.

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose ? Sérieusement, le plus brillant cerveau d'Angleterre est même pas foutu de contrefaire un nom ?! En plus le mien, LE MIEN, Sherlock ! On aura l'air malin si des tueurs à gages se pointent à la maison et demandent un certain John Watson ! Et en plus, tu ne dis rien quand l'autre grand dadais fait des sous-entendus plus que déplacés à notre propos ? Tu t'en fiches, c'est sa ?! Ça ne te dérange pas ?!

Les veines de son cou ressortaient sous la pulsation ardente de son sang irriguant son cerveau. S'il avait été plus alerte, John se serait probablement dit que hurler sur son ami à deux pas de la porte de chambre d'un assassin n'était pas un bonne idée. Mais John, par la faute à l'insupportable génie, n'avait pas fermé l'œil deux nuits durant, aussi cette idée ne traversa même pas son esprit embué par la fatigue et la colère. Il ne reçut qu'un regard expectatif de la part du limier, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver plus encore et quand le brun tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé sèchement par le médecin :

- Ho, et ne cherche pas à te justifier car rien ne peut justifier cela, j'ai l'air de quoi moi, si le type nous retrouve et débarque à Baker Street ?

Si John avait pris une seconde pour réfléchir, il aurait probablement compris que Sherlock ne cherchait pas à se justifier (il ne le faisait jamais de toutes façons, il démontrait sa logique mais ne se justifiait pas, cela reviendrait d'après lui à formuler des excuses à demi mots et Sherlock ne s'excusait pas), mais qu'il tentait simplement de lui indiquer qu'ils se trouvaient face à la porte du tueur. Mais l'ex soldat ne remarque rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte dans un fracas tonitruant sur un homme d'une bonne tête et demi plus grand que le détective. L'occupant de la 220 les toisa du regard un instant, John put lire dans ses yeux qu'il savait exactement qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient ici, pire, il savait qu'il savaient.

Tout se passa très vite, l'homme se jeta en direction de Sherlock, mais John, fort de ses réflexes de soldat, était déjà sur lui, prêt à en découdre. Il asséna un furieux coup de poing au tueur, accaparant son attention. Soit, s'il ne pouvait exprimer sa colère face à son ami, il se vengerait sur une ordure qui l'avait mérité plus encore. Ses réflexes de guerrier suintèrent dans ses veines, le souvenir du combat, la guerre et puis cette délicieuse peur de la mort, celle qui vous tiraille délicieusement les entrailles, qui vous donne l'énergie de dix hommes, qui vous murmure à l'oreille quel geste sera votre prochain, qui glousse doucement dans votre tête, ''attention John, si ce coup de pied te fait tomber, c'est la mort''. Toutes ces sensations s'insinuèrent dans son cerveaux à une vitesse accablante. Il eut chaud d'un coup, comme si le soleil de l'Afghanistan tapait à nouveau sur ses épaules, rien ne lui parvenait plus aux oreilles que le son du combat, de la chair s'écrasant sur la chair. Il reçut un coup dans la mâchoire et goûta son propre sang, se délectant secrètement de la saveur de fer dans sa bouche, de l'odeur de peur emplissant ses narines. Les deux hommes s'assénaient des coups violents, cherchant à faire plier l'autre le plus rapidement possible, l'un pour protéger son ami, l'autre en prévision du moment où le Limier réagirait enfin.

Mais par un orgueil tout à fait mal placé en cet instant, le médecin belliqueux se débrouillait pour ne pas laisser approcher son ami. Il allait lui montrer, à l'unique détective consultant de génie, ou plutôt à l'agaçant être qui lui servait de colocataire et d'ami ce qu'il en coûtait de le mettre en rogne. Sherlock, passablement lassé de ce petit manège et présageant d'une issue plus que précaire, s'énerva en retour :

- John ton arme bon sang, prends ton arme !

L'exaspération suintait dans sa voix, et John, bien qu'admettant le bon sens de ses paroles, dut se retenire d d'enguirlander son colocataire afin de ne pas se déconcentrer. Le revolver était dans sa ceinture, derrière, s'il s'était trouvé à quelques pas du tueur, il s'en serait saisi mais l'autre ne le laissait pas s'éloigner d'un pouce. Et pour cause, le génie venait de griller leur atout le plus précieux : la surprise. Leur adversaire savait à présent qu'il était armé, et il ne le lâcherait pas, John en était persuadé, lui ne l'aurait pas fait dans le cas contraire.

Pendant presque une minute entière les deux hommes se battirent à armes égales, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le tueur ne prenne le dessus, physiquement il était en forme, John lui, manquait de sommeil, son corps commençait à lâcher prise et il le sentait, ses coups se firent moins rapides, plus lourds, il ratât sa cible deux fois, puis il sentit deux poignes fermes et fortes se resserrer sur le col de son pull pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur, sa tête heurta dans un fracas terrible la cloison et tout devins noir autour de lui, il sombrait.

Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il vit son comparse fermer doucement les yeux, il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de secondes pour déduire la force d'impact, les dommages probables, et le temps de guérison.

Pronostic :

.coup brutal à la tête,

.possibilité d'hémorragie cérébrale : faible sinon nulle,

.probabilité de perte de mémoire partielle ou totale : nulle,

.temps de récupération : 10 à 20 minutes sans stimulation extérieur,

.possibilité de séquelles futures : faible sinon nulle. (1)

Le pronostic n'était pas si mauvais, son ami se relèverait bien vite et aurait probablement un mal de crâne du diable. Mais alors que se passait-il, bon sang ? Lui toujours si pragmatique, Il n'aurait pas dû paniquer. Et pour une raison inconnue, ses muscles restaient inactifs, il se tendaient dans une lente agonie semblable à ces détestables crampes qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir avant la venue de John au 221b lorsqu'il restait des jours dans la même position.

Son cerveau éructait contre lui, le sommant de bouger, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, son encéphale puissant lui hurlait de se concentrer sur l'autre homme alors que celui-ci commençait à se diriger vers l'arme de son ami inconscient mais ses muscles paralysés, ses yeux exorbités ne pouvaient se détacher de la forme de John tombant lentement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de sa léthargie, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tueur, qui le maintenait maintenant en joue, durant une seconde une fureur sans nom traversa ses yeux. L'homme face à lui avait blessé John, il posait ses mains disgracieuses sur l'arme de son ami, celle là même qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La colère disparue, enfouie au plus profond de lui même aussi fugacement qu'elle était apparue, le rendant plus terrifiant encore, gérer de l'agressivité était simple pour le tueur, gérer l'impassibilité destructrice des cet homme hors norme était insupportable. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, cet homme, cet assassin qui avait regardé sans broncher les cadavres s'amonceler sous ses mains ressentit la peur, une peur viscérale imposante, plus encore, une terreur semblable à celle d'une gazelle croisant la route d'un lion puissant, sans pitié et affamé.

Mais comme beaucoup d'homme, l'arme dans sa main lui donna l'assurance dont il avait besoin, au bout du canon ce n'était pas son cœur, mais celui du génie.

D'une voie calme et monotone, le détective consultant s'adressa à son adversaire.

- Bonjours, monsieur Hyrnewieck (2), je pense que vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici.

- En effet monsieur Holmes

- Il y a une ou deux petites choses sur lesquelles j'aimerais vous entretenir si vous le permettez

- essayez toujours

- parfait, dans ce cas...

Le limier laissa sa phrase en suspend, son instinct lui disait que cette affaire cachait quelque chose de plus profond, une chose plus grosse encore et par association un divertissement enfin digne de ce nom. Alors il commença son étrange interrogatoire :

- Le meurtre de la famille Wuormos, il y a une chose que je ne saisit pas, pourquoi avoir assassiner tout le monde par la force des mains et se contenter du poison pour la fille ?

Hyrnewieck ne répondit pas alors le brun continua

- Comment Thomas Wuormos a-t-il eu l'idée d'un crime aussi ingénieux ? Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses aptitudes mentales de penser un quelque chose d'aussi élaboré.

Encore une fois, il ne reçut que le silence vide et impersonnel comme réponse. Sa patience ne pouvait être mise à mal, pas alors que John baignait dans l'inconscience à ses côtés, il perdit quelques peu son sang froid et un sourire glacial se figea sur ses lèvres. Bien, si l'homme face à lui ne voulait pas parler de son plein gré, il jouerait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte tout. Et surtout, garder son attention sur lui afin de protéger son ami. Il se mit à rire sèchement.

- Oui après tout comment pourriez vous savoir, un amateur comme vous.

Le regard qu'il reçut après cette phrase le poussât à continuer dans cette direction, apparemment l'assassin ne supportait pas d'être dénigré de la sorte.

- Se tromper de victime, haha, quelle blague ! On vous paye pour tuer tout le monde sauf une personne et vous ne pouvez même pas faire cela correctement, amateur, voilà ce que vous êtes, un vulgaire mécréant de bas étage, qui a reçut bien trop de considération. Haha, laissez moi deviner ? Maman de vous aimait pas assez, papa vous frappait un peu trop ? Ho et l'oncle pervers aussi, vous êtes pathétique ! Votre vie ressemble à un mauvais livre sur les traumatismes de l'enfance (3), haha (4), un tueur qui se trompe de victime, c'est ridiculement amusant ne trouvez vous pas.

Malgré sa tirade, aucune trace de gaieté ne transparaissait sur le visage du génie, seul un dédain incommensurable. Tout était calculé pour offenser l'homme face à lui et le faire parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas à fonctionner. Il grinçât entre ses dents d'une voie froide et monocorde :

- Je n'ai pas échoué dans ma mission, j'ai fait exactement ce pourquoi j'ai été engagé.

Au moment où Sherlock s'apprêtait à reprendre son masque d'impassibilité il remarque que l'homme face à lui venait subitement de changer de posture, les muscles de ses jambes se contractaient, ses bras se stabilisèrent et le canon en direction de son cœur cessa ses très légers mouvement. Il allait se faire tirer dessus. Il ne comprit pas exactement, l'homme face à lui l'avait laisser venir jusqu'à lui alors même qu'il savait que John et lui le cherchaient, il n'avait pas encore tiré sur lui alors que son passif d'assassin devrait lui avoir appris que discuter avec un futur cadavre n'était pas une chose à faire, il n'avait pas achevé John alors qu'il aurait put durant la seconde d'inaction du détective. Pourtant face à lui le langage corporel de cet homme était aussi formel que son pouce actionnant le chien (5) de l'arme, il allait se faire tuer.

Une demi seconde il ferma les yeux et entendit la tonitruante détonation de l'arme. Il allait mourir, par l'arme même qui, dans les mains de son ami lui avait sauvé la vie, celle qui avait été une compagne dans ses moments d'ennuis, celle qui avait jouit du contacte des mains de John sur elle alors qu'il s'affairait à le sauvegarder. Celle qui avait finalement été le témoin silencieux de leur profonde connexion dès le premier jours, cette arme, symbole de son amitié avec John, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit distinctif de la chaire percutée par le métal par deux fois, il n'entendit pas un corps tomber au sol lourdement. Il n'entendit que la première détonation, il ne sentit que la balle qui lui perforait le corps, il ne réalisa même pas que celle ci, au lieu de se loger dans son cœur s'était logée juste au dessus. Il eu une pensée sur l'ironie de la situation et se plongea dans son palais mental pour la toute dernière fois.

OoO

Tout était calme autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une pièce de son palais ou jamais il ne s'était rendu, c'était un tribunal avec une amertume profonde il fit l'analogie entre cette pièce, présidée par Mycroft et le jugement dernier, c'était cela, c'était son jugement dernier. Mycroft pris la parole :

- He bien petit frère, tu semble abandonner un peu facilement, voyons comment les choses se présentent, tu as été touché par balle, où ?

- Mycroft, je vais mourir, je suis las de tes devinettes

- Non Sherlock, tu n'es jamais las de ce genres de choses

- Je le suis maintenant

- Dans la chambre d'hôtel, son corps commençait sa lente chute vers le sol.

- Où as tu été touché Sherlock ?

- Arrête je vais mourir

- Le regrette tu ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense oui

- Pourquoi

Il voulut ne pas répondre mais il allait mourir et un peu d'introspection ne pouvait pas le tuer non ? En fait peut être bien si. Mais de toutes façons il était perdu et s'accorda pour la première fois de se plonger dans les méandres de son cœur puisque celui ci ne tarderais plus à lui faire défaut.

- Je l'ignore, Mycroft, je déteste ignorer quoi que ce soit ! Je suppose que...

- oui ?

- Non c'est stupide

- N'allais tu pas mourir ? Je ne suis qu'une projection dans ton esprit, rien ne sortira d'ici et puisque tu as décidé de mourir tu l'emportera dans la tombe.

Sherlock eu un haussement d'épaules, il n'avait pas décidé de mourir, il n'avait juste pas pris en compte l'impacte morale qu'attaquer les sentiments d'un homme armé puisse avoir sur sa psyché. A l'avenir il ne provoquerait plus John lorsqu'il serait armé. John !

- Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de John

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas bon sang ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste et seul et sans moi, je ne veux pas qu'il soit sans moi

- Quel petit égoïste tu fais mon chère frère

- Je m'en fiche, je refuse qu'il passe sa vie sans moi !

- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock restât expectatif à cette question, la réponse, il ne l'avait pas, il lui fallait de l'aide, mais qui, quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre les sentiments. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son palais mental l'amena dans un jardin, le soleil réchauffait doucement ses épaules et face à lui se tenait Molly.

A l'extérieur de son palace mental et de sa béatitude temporaire, son corps percutât enfin le sol, si le palais trembla un peu, le détective ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Molly ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Pourquoi voudrais je te voir ?

- Parce que je suis toi Sherlock, nous sommes tous toi, moi, Mycroft, ici nous sommes des parts de toi, et je suis celle qui comprend tes sentiments. Dans la vie je ne t'intéresse pas mais je suis ton amie, parce que je te ressemble, je suis à peu près intelligente, mais à ta différence je suis bercée de sentimentalisme. Si tu me dénigre c'est bien par ce que je suis le symbole de ce que tu refuse de voir mais tu es intrigué par cette façon de fonctionner.

- Humpf tu ne crois pas que tu te donne un peu trop d'importance là ?

- Encore une fois, je suis toi, je suis la vision que tu as de moi, mais tu n'es pas ici pour cela (6) n'est ce pas ?

- Non c'est vrai

- Tu es ici pour John

- Oui

- Tu voudrais comprendre ?

- Oui

- Alors dis moi Sherlock, pourquoi aime tu John Watson ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime pas je ne suis pas comme sa !

- Moi je l'aime, et moi, je suis toi.

Que pouvait- il répondre à cela ? Aimait il John Watson, ce médecin qui était partit faire la guerre pour fuir ses problèmes de famille, puis qui était revenu et avait alors sauvé sa vie ? Il reprit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est aimer

- Personne ne le sait

- Mais je refuse de le laisser seul, sans moi, je refuse de le laisser inconscient dans cette chambre avec cet assassin, avec mon assassin.

Il se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à Mycroft dans l'étrange tribunal et Sherlock ne perdit pas une seconde :

- Vite Mycroft, laisse moi sortir d'ici, il faut que je sauve John Watson !

- Pourquoi Sherly

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Molly qui se tenait à ses côtés et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux

- Parce que je l'aime.

Un sourire sardonique se figeât sur les lèvres du plus âgé des Holmes, et avant que Sherlock ne sorte de son palais mental, il entendit distinctement un très net « félicitation » de la part de son frère.

* * *

><p>(1) et oui cette phrase s'inspire des scènes au ralentit des film de guy ritchie :p<p>

(2) Ignacy Hryniewiecki (en), _**assassin**_ d'Alexandre II de _**Russie**_ en 1881.

(3) je voulais faire citer à Sherlock des titres d'ouvrages mais considérant les nouvelles de Doyle, il a une pauvre culture littéraire, je me suis donc abstenu.

(4) le "haha" répété de Sherlock viens en fait d'une référence aux très nombreuses lettres envoyées par Jack l'Éventreur à Scotland Yard lorsque la série de meurtre qu'il commis frappait Londres, Sherlock le sait et s'en sert comme d'une base de provocation.

(5) le chien d'une arme est la partie que l'on abaisse (ou qui s'abaisse seule sur les automatiques ) avant de tirer, si vous n'êtes pas familier des armes à feu : il y a la crosse ou on pose la main, la détente ou on pose l'indexe, la bouche par laquelle la balle sort, la culasse sur le dessus de l'arme qui s'éjecte en arrière sur les automatiques et semi automatiques et à l'arrière de l'arme entre la crosse et la culasse se trouve le chien.

(6) Le "je suis toi" de molly s'inspire directement de l'épisode de dr House où il doit se souvenir de symptômes sur un patient inconnu qu'il a vu juste avant un accident de bus.

Toute la dernière partie s'inspire librement de l'épisode de la saison trois de Sherlock où il se fait tirer dessus et part dans son mind palace mais adapté à ma sauce.

n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre à très bientôt pour la suite de cette enquête !


	5. dimanche 14

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou à tous et à toutes, ravis de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre, à partir de maintenant le rythme va se calmer un peu. On va passer dans des périodes de câlins et d'introspection. Ce chapitre arrive un peu en avance pour deux raisons la première : parce que je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir fait attendre longtemps enter le troisième et le quatrième chapitre et deuxièmement : parce que j'avais fini de l'écrire et que je n'arrive pas à attendre jusqu'à vendredi.

**Message de l'auteur**: Je ne vais pas remercier Nathdawn pour son travail parce que vous savez à quel point elle est génial et à quel point elle est indispensables à cette histoire, donc pas de merci pour ton extraordinaire travail, je ne remercierais pas non plus toutes les infos, le temps, et l'attention que tu m'offre (voilà aujourd'hui se sont les remerciement style RDJ aux people choices awards :p )

Nathdawn : merci pour ta review, en effet je suis un grand fan des clin d'œil, en ce moment j'en fais pas mal à la série mais je reviendrais ensuite à d'autres œuvres (ps le titre est un énorme clin d'œil à cette histoire, à Sherlock et à Game of Throne bien sur je ne t'en dit pas plus) J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Clelia : Encore une fois, merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois, j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire. Moi aussi j'aime bien quand John entre en mode "soldat", cette fois il tombe un peu vite mais pour sa défense il n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Je pensais à ce moment avec madame Hudson oui mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à l'épisode Scandal in Belgravia mais ce passage pourrait être vue comme une analogie à ce moment en effet. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Sherlock émergea sur le parquet froid de la chambre d'hôtel, sa respiration était difficile, son thorax le faisait atrocement souffrir, il sentait la balle lui déchirer la chair, son corps était plus lourd que jamais il n'avait été. De ses yeux hagards, il chercha John, il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui seulement mais il lui semblait à des kilomètres de là. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Sherlock se retourna sur le ventre et hurla lorsque sa plaie entra en contact avec le plancher. Il posa l'une de ses mains contre son cœur, pressant fermement contre la blessure, il jeta son autre main le plus loin possible en direction de John, il fallait qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui, il le fallait. Il hissa son corps aux côté de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses joues, les maculant de son sang. Le détective secoua un peu la tête du médecin, tentant de l'appeler aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

- John ! Bon sang, John réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille- toi !

Il était incohérent. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait de suite déduit que John n'avait pas changé de position et que donc, il n'était qu'inconscient. Mais il ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer entre l'instant où il se trouvait sur le point de se faire tirer dessus et celui où il avait ouvert les yeux sur le sol. Il ignorait si le tueur se trouvait toujours dans la pièce ou s'il était parti et à vrai dire, cette question ne l'effleura même pas. Tout son être n'était que frissonnant face à un John qui ne répondait et ne se réveillait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas, mais dans son cerveau fusaient déjà des scénarii où ses pronostics n'avaient pas été les bons, ceux où l'assassin avait fini son travail en achevant John avant de partir.

Des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues et il secouait la tête du blond le plus fort possible. Il mêlait ses pleurs abondant à une litanie de John, le suppliant, le sommant d'être encore en vie, parce qu'il était sûr que lui, bientôt, ne le serait plus. Et John ne pouvait vivre seul, mais plus encore, il ne pouvait ne plus vivre du tout.

Au bout d'un moment, ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits et un grognement guttural s'échappa de la gorge du blond. Sherlock fut alors transporté par une joie sans nom, il vivait, John vivait. Lui mourrait mais John vivait et c'était tout ce qui importait, il le secoua plus encore.

- John réveille-toi, il faut que tu partes d'ici, réveille-toi !

Finalement, le médecin ouvrit les yeux lentement. La vue du détective en pleurs, un sourire franc et honnête affiché sur le visage, affalé sur lui ne le mit pas directement en alerte, son ami pleurait certes mais son visage semblait rayonner si fort que pas une seconde, l'idée qu'un drame pouvait avoir lieu en ce moment même ne lui traversa l'esprit. Il tenta de décoller ses épaules du mur mais sa tête le lança atrocement, il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et passa une main sur son crâne, il ne saignait pas, ça n'avait pas l'air si grave que ça,. Il entreprit de regarder enfin autour de lui mais une chose attira son attention. Il était mouillé sur l'épaule, là où le corps de Sherlock s'affaissait sur le sien, ce n'était pas de l'eau, c'était poisseux, il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur, c'était du sang. Le sien, pourvu que se soit le sien fut la seul pensée qu'il eut avant que Sherlock ne tombe définitivement, s'affalant sur lui, inerte.

John bondit , sa tête ne le lançait plus, il n'avait plus de temps pour une chose aussi futile que cela, il retourna le corps de son ami sur le dos et gémit d'horreur face à ce qu'il vit. Sherlock s'était pris une balle. Il ne pouvait voir exactement où elle s'était logée, mais le sang s'échappait d'une zone bien trop près du cœur à son goût. Submergé par la peur de perdre son ami, John imposa à son cerveau de passer en mode médecin. D'un geste expert, il déchira la chemise du limier et constata avec un tout petit soupir de soulagement que la balle s'était logée sous la clavicule, bien plus haut que ce qu'il avait craint.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas tiré d'affaire, et le médecin frissonna quand il constata qu'il respirait plus. Alors que John dégageait son torse, quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

- Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit et je... ho mon dieu !

L'un des occupants d'une chambre voisine venait de sortir, John ne le regarda même pas, il se contenta d'ordonner.

- Appelez une ambulance, maintenant ! Et votre main, appuyez ici fermement, ne relâchez sous aucuns prétextes !

Son ton autoritaire ne souffrait pas la contestation et l'homme s'exécuta sans rechigner une seconde, il pressa de toutes ses forces sur l'écharpe que le médecin avait posée sur la blessure, la regardant se maculer du sang pourpre du jeune homme. John se saisit de son téléphone et mit le haut-parleur tout en commençant le massage cardiaque. Dès qu'il eut un interlocuteur, il déballa à une vitesse incroyable les informations nécessaires et sans prendre la peine de raccrocher, il éjecta le téléphone au sol avant de se concentrer à nouveau entièrement sur le blessé. Entre les appuis sur sa cage thoracique, il insufflait de l'air dans sa bouche.

Ses mouvement étaient mécaniques, ils traduisaient l'expérience d'un homme à sauver des vies, non, à sauver une vie, celle qui importait, celle de son seul ami. Après un moment, un léger souffle d'air commença à sortir en rythmes lents de la bouche du brun, il sentit un pouls filant et le cœur de John s'allégea considérablement, au moins, il respirait. Il repoussa alors doucement son assistant de fortune et appuya lui-même sur la blessure. L'homme à ses côtés reprit la parole lorsqu'il eut récupéré son téléphone portable :

- Et pour l'autre, que fait on ?

- L'autre ? Quel autre ?

L'inconnu pointa du doigt une carcasse inerte sur le sol et John reconnut la stature de l'assassin, il grogna, il devait rester auprès de Sherlock. Il fit alors une chose que son serment d'Hippocrate lui interdisait de faire, il ignora une victime.

- Rappelez l'hôpital, dites-leur d'envoyer une ambulance de plus, allez vérifier qu'il respire.

- L'homme s'exécuta tout en passant son coup de fil.

- Monsieur, il ne respire pas et il n'a pas de pouls non plus.

- Dans ce cas, il est mort.

Son ton était sec, absent de toute humanité. Si cet homme avait été en vie, il ignorait si lui-même ne l'aurait pas achevé car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il était responsable de l'état de son colocataire. Après de terribles minutes où John s'affaira à apporter des premiers soins à Sherlock, les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin, ils prirent la relève et l'emportèrent avec eux. John hésita, il devrait attendre la police mais sa place était aux côtés de Sherlock.

OoO

Dimanche 14

Sherlock émergea enfin, combien de temps avait-il dormi cette nuit ? Il n'en savait rien et sa première pensée fut de ruminer quelque peu, il voulut ouvrir ses yeux mais ceux-ci restaient désespérément clos.

_Soit, puisque ses paupières voulaient se la jouer comme ça ce matin, il ne les ouvrirait pas. _

Il réfléchit une seconde, que faisait-il la veille, comment était-il parti se coucher ? Il tenta de rassembler les flashs qui parcouraient sa mémoire pour réunir les informations nécessaires à la résolution de cette énigme mais son cerveau semblait étrangement lent.

Il se souvenait qu'il travaillait sur une enquête, oui, quelque chose d'ennuyeux aux premier abord mais il y avait autre chose, quelques détails ça et là ne collaient pas, comme si quelqu'un avait orchestré cette mascarade prenant soin de lui laisser des indices. Un piste à suivre qui lui crierait « hé ho c'est moi Sherlock, nous allons jouer tous les deux ! ». Il avait flairé une entourloupe sur sa dernière enquête. Il se refit le film de cette enquête depuis le début puis il arriva enfin à cet instant fatidique où il se faisait tirer dessus. Et à ce moment pire encore où il avait admis (dans son palais mental mais tout de même) avoir des sentiments pour son colocataire.

_John ! _

Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet, où se trouvait John ? Puisque lui avait eu le mauvais goût de rester en vie, John devait l'être aussi, bien-sûr sinon qui lui aurait prodigué les premiers soins ? Il devait se trouver ailleurs. En y repensant, lui-même ne devait pas se trouver chez lui, même malgré son aversion connue pour les hôpitaux, se prendre une balle dans la poitrine ne s'accordait que très peu avec le luxe de recevoir des soins à domicile. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux alors il commença à se remémorer le dernier souvenir qu'il avait.

_Une bagarre, John blessé, on le met en joue, il provoque le tueur et on lui tire dessus... _

Non, il lui manquait quelque chose ou bien il ne serait déjà plus en vie. Il se trouvait bien trop près de l'assassin pour que celui-ci ne puisse le louper, sans parler de son passif de meurtrier qui ne lui offrait pas le luxe de rater sa cible.

Il concentra tout le peu d'attention qu'il pouvait obtenir de son encéphale sur ces quelques secondes où il avait fermé les yeux avant de plonger dans son palais.

(_non mais quel idiot aussi de fermer les yeux ! )._

Il entendait la détonation puis sentait la balle le perforer, non, il y avait autre chose, un autre son, et puis peu après, juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il avait également entendu un son lourd comme,... comme un corps tombant au sol. Ce ne pouvait être John, à ce moment, il devait toujours être inconscient, ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, ce devait être le son du tueur tombant.

_Pourquoi un homme en bonne santé (meilleur que la sienne et celle de John en tout cas) s'était-il écroulé ? _

Il ne vit qu'une seule réponse possible. L'homme devait être mort. Ses yeux semblaient un peu plus enclins à s'ouvrir à présent et il en profita, il s'extirpa des limbes du sommeil, et décida que tout compte fait, regarder les tréfonds de son palais mental les yeux clos devait être plus intéressant que le blanc maculé de traces du plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il commençait doucement à reprendre conscience des différents membres de son corps lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une chaleur douce et inattendue submergeait l'une de ses mains, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le côté de son lit. John se tenait là, une main posée sur la sienne, assis sur une chaise, la tête posé sur le lit à baver sur ses draps, il avait dû s'endormir. Sherlock eut un petit sourire bienveillant. Il ouvrit la bouche en signe de négation, un sourire bienveillant lui ? C'est vrai, il avait admis qu'il aimait John mais il devait effacer cette information de son disque dur, trop tôt, trop personnel, trop intime, trop effrayant. John ne l'aimerait jamais et même si c'était le cas un jour, le détective ne le laisserait jamais s'immiscer dans sa vie plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il continuerait de lui mentir et de le manipuler, il continuerait de le consterner et de l'énerver. Il serait incapable de lui montrer de l'affection et de le soutenir en cas de besoins, jamais il ne pourrait le rendre heureux, ce n'était pas une supposition, c'était un fait.

Cette pensée l'attrista un peu, mais John et lui fonctionnaient déjà ainsi, rien ne changerait, il y mettrait un point d'honneur, John Watson resterait son meilleur ami et rien d'autre, jamais.

Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de sacrifier une amitié comme celle qu'il partageait avec le médecin pour l'utopique possibilité d'une vie de fantasmes et de mensonges représenté par le frivole amour.

Fort de cette décision, il entreprit de supprimer définitivement le moment gênant où, dans son palais mental, il avait admis aimer son colocataire, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Cela lui sembla complètement illogique et allait définitivement à l'encontre de tous les principes régissant sa vie mais il ne put consentir à effacer cet instant, il se contenta donc de créer une nouvelle porte dans son palais, une porte faite de bois aux reliures étincelantes, à la serrure bordée d'or et de diamants sur laquelle un filigrane en argent laissait entrevoir le mot : « John » écrit en lettres majuscules. Il rangea cet instant dans cette nouvelle pièce, referma la porte et la scella à double tour, gardant la clef dans son veston tout près de son cœur.

Sa conscience de retour dans la chambre impersonnelle d'hôpital, il voulut se relever mais son épaule le lança atrocement, il se rappela la balle qu'il s'était pris. Il tourna la paume de sa main, saisissant celle de John et les pressant un peu l'une dans l'autre, il lui fallait des réponses et son ami allait pouvoir les lui donner.

_Un petite voix s'échappant de la nouvelle pièce de son palais lui susurra qu'il réveillait John uniquement pour le voir conscient et en vie à nouveau, pour se rassurer lui-même. _

Mais il chassa cette possibilité, l'enfermant à nouveau à sa place, prenant cette fois le temps de condamner correctement la porte, bouchant l'espace ridiculement petit entre le sol et le bois par où cette dérangeante petite idée s'était faufilée.

De son côté, le médecin s'arrêta de baver lorsqu'il sentit une pression contre sa poigne. Il émergea rapidement de son sommeil, ne laissant qu'une marque au travers de son visage comme preuve de son assoupissement. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur la silhouette du brun jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux gris finalement ouverts. Ouverts... Il crut un instant mourir de joie mais il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, s'il mourait maintenant (même de joie), survivre à son ami quelques jours plus tôt serait devenu risible.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques secondes, puis Sherlock, visiblement mal à l'aise, rompit le silence.

- Donc... Pas mort ? (1)

dit-il un peu incertain, ce genre de réplique ce n'était pas lui, pas lui du tout, jamais il n'énonçait ainsi l'évidence et John s'affola un peu, qu'était t-il arrivé à son ami ? Le limier sembla lui même reconsidérer ses propres paroles et le visage perplexe du blond avant de reprendre l'air de rien.

- Qu'est il arrivé à ce très cher monsieur Hyrnewieck ?

- Qui ça ?

L'assassin John, voyons, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es réellement.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, ce genre de réplique, c'était tellement Sherlockien, tellement imbu de lui-même, tellement agaçant, ils accrochèrent leurs regards ensembles et se mirent à rire un peu. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient eu peur, avaient cru mourir pour l'un et perdre un être cher pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient là, tous les deux, face à face, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si une balle dans la poitrine du plus jeune ne serait jamais une chose qui puisse les séparer. Ils se mirent à rire comme deux gamins ayant fait une bêtise grandiose et en ayant échappé malgré tout. Doucement, le calme reprit son droit dans la pièce.

- Il est mort.

Sherlock sentit le malaise dans la voix de John, devinant immédiatement ses pensées, il ne pouvait l'avoir tué puisqu'il était inconscient lorsque Sherlock avait entendu son corps heurter le sol, mais il aurait peut être pu le sauver et s'il avait pu, de toutes évidences, il ne l'avait pas fait et s'en voulait à présent.

- Cet homme était un assassin, John, pour l'enquête, son décès n'est pas une bonne chose, mais je suis sûr que dans sa vie, il avait amplement mérité la mort plus d'une fois.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance Sherlock, je suis médecin, j'aurais dû l'aider, au moins essayer. Mais je suis resté auprès de toi malgré tout...

- Et grâce à toi, je suis en vie.

Le détective détourna les yeux, ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais il savait que son ami avait besoin d'entendre ces mots afin d'alléger sa conscience et lui-même se réjouissait secrètement du choix du médecin, pas tant parce qu'il était toujours en vie mais parce que face à cette situation, John l'avait choisi. Une gène palpable s'installa dans la chambre et le blond eut la présence d'esprit de la briser en reprenant la parole.

- De toutes façons, il a été abattu d'une balle dans la tête, un tir propre et fatal pour une mort presque immédiate, nette et sans fioritures...

- Intéressant, il s'est fait descendre juste avant de me tirer dessus, on l'a assassiné afin de me sauver la vie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de nous tuer lorsqu'il nous a surpris, cela devait lui avoir été interdit.

- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il tiré dessus ?

- Sherlock détourna à nouveau les yeux, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas plaire à son ami.

- Il se pourrait que je l'aie un peu provoqué...

- Tu l'as quoi ?!

Enfin John, tu était à terre et il me fallait des réponses pour l'enquête, il refusait de parler alors je l'ai un peu provoqué afin qu'il me donne des renseignements. Je ne pensais pas qu'il outre-passerait ses ordres pour me descendre.

John soupira, il était en colère certes, mais après tout, Sherlock était comme ça et une remontrance de plus ou de moins ne le changerait pas sur ce point. Et puis, même s'il l'avait dit le plus vite possible pour ne pas que John ne s'en rende compte, Sherlock avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, il avait provoqué un assassin armé afin que lui-même ne soit pas le centre d'intérêt de son Sig Sauer (2). Cette pensée le fit sourire un peu, il décida qu'un bien pour un mal, Sherlock pouvait être pardonné. Il se triturait encore le cerveau sur la réponse à donner à son colocataire, mais celui-ci lui épargna cette peine en prenant la parole.

- Rentrons à la maison John, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux... s'il te plaît ?

Il avait dit s'il te plaît ? Ça lui coupait la chique... Sherlock avait fait preuve de politesse et même malgré le fait que le médecin se doutait que ce soudain élan de gentillesse ne servait qu'à servir son but final. Il ne pouvait décemment pas résister à ce genre de demande du brun, s'il s'abaissait jusqu'à demander poliment la permission, c'est qu'il voulait rentrer plus encore qu'il voulait conserver son orgueil. Et ça, c'était important, un moment de sa vie à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il soupira un peu, il voulait refuser, Sherlock aurait plutôt intérêt à rester en observation, par chance aucun de ses organes ni de ses os n'avaient été touchés, il pouvait théoriquement rentrer mais comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de son colocataire, John devait se battre contre le médecin à l'intérieur de lui.

- Tu as été blessé par balle Sherlock, et même si aucun de tes organes n'a été touché, tu as failli mourir et je … je vais voir ce que je peux faire d'accord ?

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, il laissa ses épaules s'affaler contre le mur en soupirant. Son côté médecin voulait obliger Sherlock à rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital mais son côté humain, lui, connaissait l'aversion certaine que le détective ressentait à l'égard des hôpitaux et voulais le sortir de cet endroit froid le plus vite possible. De plus, il devait rentrer à Baker Street et l'idée de se retrouver seul dans leur appartement était insoutenable. C'était décidé, il sortirait son ami de là dans la soirée. Il était médecin et il savait qu'il pourrait user de ce fait pour obtenir le droit de libérer le limier de l'hôpital. Et pour sûr, il userait de ce privilège.

* * *

><p>(1) episode 1 saison 3 sherlock : « well short version... not dead »<p>

(2 )Dans la série, John Watson utilise un pistolet Sig Sauer P226R, aussi appelé L106A1. C'est une arme utilisé par les soldats Anglais depuis 2013. J'entends déjà les addicts me dire : « oui mais dans l'épisode 3 saison 1 Moriarty demande à Sherlock si c'est un L9A1 qu'il a dans la poche ou si il est juste content de le voir ? » et Sherlock répond : « les deux. » Mais après vérification sur le site officiel de la série ce n'est pas ce modèle que possède notre chère tête blonde.


End file.
